Those Little Moments
by DarrenFreakin'Criss
Summary: Oneshots surrounding the life of one Kurt Hummel and one Blaine Anderson. Drabbles and Ficlets galore!
1. Kurt likes Disney

**A/N: This is the first of many little ficlets and drabbles. I hope you enjoy reading my little creativity practice as much as I enjoy writing it.**

* * *

Kurt really didn't remember when he had decided that it would be much more preferable to sit on Blaine's lap then to sit somewhere on the big leather couch they had to themselves. But by now, he didn't care, it was way too nice to feel Blaine's arms snake around his waist, absent-minded hands drawing circles on his belly. He could feel their warmth through the thin fabric of the Dalton dress shirt, and Blaine's breath on his ear when he giggled over a random comment Wes or David made while being sprawled across the floor with their drinks.

Blaine remembered too well how Kurt started scooting closer the more he had drunk. And it had made him really nervous, a feeling he normally tried to avoid. Too bad that didn't seem to work when he was around Kurt. So in order to distract himself and to get himself to relax, he drank, and then drank some more. And by the time Kurt lost all sense of decency and crawled onto his lap, wriggling into place without thinking about it, Blaine was tipsy enough to just enjoy it. Now wasn't the time for regrets, now was the time to enjoy Kurt being cuddly and for once not afraid to open himself up. Okay, so maybe he enjoyed having this hot guy sitting on him for selfish reasons, too. But he was allowed to be selfish sometimes, right? And his alcohol-diffused mind didn't find any reason to object while he held Kurt a little tighter, maybe breathing into his ear not completely accidentally…

* * *

Okay, Blaine definitely lost his sense of balance during the last hour, probably mostly due to a not so small quantity of alcohol running through his veins. How else could he explain why he joined Kurt on the floor instead of keeping him from falling off his lap in a laughing fit?

But here he was, lying on top of a flushed and still giggling Kurt, their bottles - luckily empty - rolling underneath the couch they had been sitting on just now. Blaine could feel Kurt's chest vibrating with his ragged breath which kept brushing past the skin of his face; the long fingered hand lazily making its way to the small of his back. And he could see Kurt, his eyes closed, licking his lips as if to savor the taste on them. Blaine had to stop himself from wondering what they tasted like - vanilla? strawberries? probably beer, that was the last thing they had been drinking.

Before he could dwell on these thoughts any longer, he decided to retreat. He really shouldn't think that way about taking advantage of his best friend's intoxication. But before he could get far, Kurt grabbed his loosened tie and pulled him closer. Opening his glasz eyes, the adorable countertenor started to pout. Oh my god, how cute could one person possibly be?  
Blaine could hardly resist the begging look in Kurts eyes, and finally settled back on top of the other. "You don't want me to leave?"  
All he got as an answer was a head shake.  
"Any specific reason you want me to stay?"  
A nod this time, and the most precious blush spreading across Kurt's cheeks.  
"So, what might this reason be?"  
A tug on his tie, bringing Blaine closer to Kurt's face, closer to those lips that had captivated Blaine so much ever since that day at McKinley, those lips which Kurt now nervously bit. Why couldn't Blaine tear his eyes from those perfect, plump lips? If he closed in any further, he would take advantage of Kurt, he needed to control himself…

But before Blaine even finished that thought, he already had pressed his lips to Kurt's, drawing a soft sigh from the teenage beneath him. They tasted like beer, grapefruit and Kurt. And they were so unbelievably soft. Keeping this first kiss innocent, Blaine soon pulled back a little to look into Kurt's eyes, scared to see regret, or worse, hurt in them. What greeted him was a happy glimmer and a soft whisper "Thanks, Prince Eric… now I have my voice back"


	2. Spin the bottle

**A/N: I'm sorry that these tend to be so short. I suck at longer fics, so all you will get is short, cute stuff like this.**

**

* * *

**

All the boys laughed, when, once again, the bottle stopped spinning, pointing directly at Flint. Resigning, he murmured "Truth", and a wide grin appeared on Kurt's flushed face.  
"Your first kiss!"  
All of the sudden, the whole room was quiet, and many of the Warblers took a nervous sip from their bottles. Confused, Kurt looked to Blaine who had started shifting awkwardly next to him, despite the fact that his boyfriend was leaning against him.  
"I… I don't think you want to know that story…" was all Blaine whispered before Kurt sat up and started to pout.  
"No, I wanna know now… Especially because everyone behaves so strange!"

After a little hesitation, Flint cleared his throat to declare "Well, when I was a sophomore, I might or might not have had a little crush on a certain Freshman, who is now our lead Warbler…."


	3. When Blaine gets sick

**A/N: If you hadn't guessed it already, I don't earn any money with this. Because none of it is mine, sadly!**

**

* * *

**

Whenever Blaine got sick, he got grumpy. Whenever Blaine was sleepy, he was grumpy. Whenever Blaine was sick, he took cough medicine that made him sleepy…

Kurt learned that the first time Blaine caught a cold. He didn't want to eat, he didn't want any tea.  
There was only one thing to tame sick sleepy doubly-grumpy Blaine, and Kurt didn't find out until Wes told him about it. After he knew the secret, it was almost too easy!

Blaine stared at Kurt with red rimmed eyes and a frown. "I told you I don't want any chicken noodle soup!" It was merely a rasp, but Kurt could tell that Blaine was more then irritated. Time to break out the secret weapon!

"Come on, scoot over!" he nudged Blaine lightly, getting a quiet grumbling in response. But Blaine made a little room for Kurt, just enough so Kurt could squeeze in behind his boyfriend, legs on each side of Blane's torso. And despite his resistance, Kurt pulled him closer so Blaine's back was pressed firmly against Kurt's chest.  
"You're gonna get sick, too" Blaine's voice already sounded much softer, now that Kurt was there to cuddle with him.  
"Yes, I know… and I need to do my homework. But that's not important now, you need to eat." This time, when Kurt handed him the bowl, Blaine didn't complain.

An hour later, Blaine was still cuddled against Kurt, and while he was drawing circles on the arms draped around him, he couldn't quite stifle a yawn. "You should get going, I don't want you to get into trouble if you fall asleep in my room…" Blaine managed to mumble, already starting to fall asleep.  
"I'll go back before curfew, so don't worry… just sleep, my little grumpy-boo" Kurt teasingly whispered, well aware that Blaine was already too far gone to protest about this nickname.

When Blaine woke the next morning, already feeling better, Kurt's arms were still wrapped around his waist.


	4. Stage Fright

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much to those who have reviewed and/or put this on their alerts. It's such a flatterment that someone actually _likes_ my insomnia-induced drabbles. **

**

* * *

**

Kurt squinted a little while he observed his friend. Blaine was restlessly walking up and down, trying hard to maintain his composure, but not quite able to. If he didn't know better, Kurt would suspect that Blaine was nervous about something, and seeing as they were mere minutes away from going on stage for Sectionals, this could definitely be a reason. But this was Blaine they were talking about; brave, proud, charming, energetic, handsome, sexy... Blaine!

Kurt was about to go up to Blaine and ask him what's wrong, because frankly, he never saw him fidget so much, biting his lower lip, running his fingers through his gelled-down hair - everyday, Kurt would tell him he didn't need THAT much product, and every day, Blaine would just smile - when Jeff shifted uncomfortably next to him. "Where the hell are the lattes, Wes really gotta hurry before we have another breakdown!" He noticed Kurt's confused face and added an explanation. "Last year, Blaine didn't get his caffeine, and he screwed up his part of the duet big time. We didn't even place. So now the council always gets him some lattes before a gig. Blaine tends to forget it's the only thing that can cure his stage fright."

Realization hit Kurt, and he smiled fondly at the pacing Teenager when Wes finally arrived, and Blaine launched himself onto him, greedily grabbing for the first latte. "I love you" he muttered, and Kurt was not quite sure if he was talking to Wes or the latte. Either way, he felt a little jealous. If that was the reaction one got for a latte, he had to make sure that _he_ was the one to fetch it next time...


	5. Checkmate

**A/N: Okay, so this drabble was inspired by a screencap of thePavarotti-scene in Special Education.**

**Thank you, Claudia, for posting it and thank you, Dollie! for inspiring me with your comment on the pic ;)  
**

**Also, this is the first drabble I wrote exclusively for , not posting it to GF before putting it up anywhere else. Might as well just direct everyone here when I cook up a new drabble :)**

**And just a quick thank you to those who put it on alert and/or reviewed: Thank you very much! (I know, they are really short... they are mostly drabbles, so they probably won't get much longer. Hope you still like them, though!)  
**

**

* * *

**

"And that's how you play chess." Blaine motioned to the chessboard. He felt proud of himself, he did a really good job explaining the game. At least he felt like it, but when he looked at Kurt, all he saw was a very confused young man. "Do you have any questions?" He inquired, feeling his pride slip away.

"Only one... You say that the only moves I could make would put my king in check... but what if I move my pawn there? If you don't capture it, I'll put your king in checkmate, and you lose. And if you capture it, either my knight or bishop will be able to capture your king, depending if you use your rook or knight to capture my pawn. So, didn't I win?"

Blaine stared at Kurt, blinked, and then turned back around to stare at the chessboard. The pawn?...

He kept playing the moves in his head, and then realization hit him... Kurt was right!

"You... you are right, I'm in stalemate..." he murmured, and then turned back to Kurt with determination in his eyes. "That's it, you are so joining the chess team!"

Kurt smiled at the prospect. That would be even more time he spent with the incredibly handsome and kind boy next to him. More hope that maybe, just maybe, the boy he loved would start to develop feelings for him, too. Little did he know that the boy next to him had the same thoughts.


	6. Childhood Memories

**A/N: I'm glad you enjoy my drabbles. I think, sometimes it's one of the only things that keep me sane xD  
**

**Sorry it took so long to post the next one, I'll make sure I update at least once a day (I have some drabbles in backup, just in case I have a creative down phase... so much great stuff to look forward to!)**

**An now, have fun with adroable!Klaine ;)  
**

**

* * *

**Kurt shifted on the couch, inching a little closer to his friend. A photo album was perched across Blaine's legs, and he looked intently at the collected memories of the Hummel family. The two were still friends, much to Kurt's dismay, but by now they were so close they felt like they should share just about everything, including childhood memories.

"Oh, on the next page is my favourite picture!" Kurt chimed before turning the page. "It's from when I visited Disney World with my parents when I was 4. We met another family there, and I really got along with their son. I don't remember his name, but he was my first crush..." Kurt giggled quietly, looking down at the picture fondly. It had been a great weekend, and he still remembered running around hand in hand with the other boy. His Dad had taken the picture, made a copy and sent them to the boy's family. Sometimes Kurt wondered if that boy still remembered him... Sadly, the contact broke too soon, when the family moved.

Wondering why Blaine was so silent, he looked up to see Blaine stare in disbelive at the picture. "No way..." Blaine muttered, before pulling out his wallet to show Kurt a tattered, but otherwise identical picture of two boys, smiling happily into the camera. "That's a picture of me and _my_ first crush"


	7. Catch me!

**A/N: Wow... this is the longest piece I've written in a long time. Mostly because it has lyrics in them, but even without the lyrics, it's still over 500 words!**

**Totally got inspired by the song I used. I think it fits perfectly!**

**Also, I want to thank every one of you who have left a review and/or favourited this series of random thoughts that pop into my head. YOu are great, and I'm so glad you liek what I come up with. I hope, you enjoy this one, too!**

**_This ficlet is dedicated to Stephan. I hope you feel better by now, boo! Have some fluff to cheer you up! Love ya! _  
**

* * *

„And now, we have the last audition for a Regional solo, Kurt!"

Blaine smiled encouraging when Kurt got up and took his place in front of the Warblers.

Just last week, the council had announced that Auditions were to be held, and immediately after the meeting, Kurt had pulled Blaine aside. „So, can anyone audition who wants, or are there rules we have to follow? Do I have to be invited to audition again?" Kurt asked with the most adorable anxious infliction Blaine had ever heard.

„Well, normally everyone can audition who has proven himself worthy. Normally that means at least 3 months of warbling in the background, and the council has to approve. But you've auditioned before, and ever since you have proven more then once that you are a great addition to the warblers. If you want, I can ask Wes and David if they will let you audition again." He added 'and I'm begging if I have to, you're gonna get your audition', but only in his mind. No use in telling Kurt he was the one who basically had to sell himself for Kurt's first audition – One week of cleaning Wes' dorm room, but it was so worth it. Kurt had been very happy to audition, and even though he didn't get the part, the Warblers were impressed and even more welcoming afterwards.

As it turned out, Blaine didn't have to sink down to his knees to get the council's approval. As soon as he started with „I wanted to ask if Kurt..." Wes already waved dismissively.

„Sure, he can audition. He deserves to be an exemption to the rules, and after all, he already auditioned once."

And that was how Blaine now sat on one of the couches again, looking smilingly at Kurt who started to raise his voice, avoiding Blaine's glance.

_Before I fall  
Too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last_

Blaine's breath hitched. He was a big Disney fan, he knew that song... Why did Kurt chose that song?

_So I can see  
How badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye  
Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight  
I could fall too soon  
to this beautiful moonlight_

Blaine had a little flashback to Kurt's first audition. He had chosen a song that represented his current situation. Did that mean...

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
__But please don't catch me_

Blaine swallowed. Was it his imagination, or did Kurt purposefully avoid looking at him? A quick glance, and just as fast as Kurt's eyes found his face, they were gone already.

_See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running  
Scared from a clown  
I'm terrified  
Of what you'd do  
My stomach screams  
Just when I look at you_

Blaine's mind kept telling him the impossible, that maybe, just maybe this song was for him, and not for Flint who seemed equally invested in listening to Kurt, and to whom Kurt seemed to look most of the time.

_Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're  
Far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
Cause every hello ends with a  
goodbye_

Kurt's voice was shaking slightly, he put all his emotion in this song. Blaine could almost grab the tension, once again he cursed himself for letting himself fall for this boy, for this angel who would never, ever return the feelings of such a coward like himself.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

_So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart  
without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my  
life I know it's real  
_

Blaine had to concentrate really hard not to just get up and leave. He had to stick around, if only to tell Kurt that he chose the perfect song for his audition: recent, poppy, captivating. And a perfect match for his beautiful voice. Yes, he would smile at him after the audition, and tell him how proud he was of his _best friend... _because that was totally all they would ever be.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
__You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me_

Blaine had been distracted, but now he tried to focus again. Kurt deserved an invested audience, and ... wait, why were Kurt's eyes glued to him?

_If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so  
Just catch me _

The last words left Kurt's mouth almost pleadingly, merely a whisper. And finally, with wide eyes, Blaine understood.


	8. Push it!

**A/N: I really hope this doesn't screw up the rating...Also, sorry that it's so short again :(  
**

* * *

Kurt couldn't stop staring at the tiny hole. „Are you sure it's gonna fit? I swear, it's too big!" His voice was shaking slightly, and helplessly he looked up at Blaine, who only smiled.  
„It's gonna fit, don't worry... trust me, I've done this a thousand times. Just, push harder, will you?"  
Kurt blushed, and panted slightly. He felt a lump build in his throat, and he had to swallow. But Blaine seemed to know what he was talking about, so it was going to be okay, right?... Right?

Hesitantly, he let his fingers slip over the hole, feeling the edge, and again he swallowed. "Okay, here goes..." With this, he started to push, licking his lips from pent-up tension.  
Blaine smiled at him, brushing away a sweatdrop that was making its way down his cheek. "See, it's already going in." Blaine, too was flushed, and panted slightly. They had been at it for about an hour, and slowly, the whole thing started to drain their energy. "Only a little more, then you're good."

"Can't I use... lube, or something?" Kurt mumbled quietly, embarrassed about this question as soon as it left his mouth. It earned him a small laugh from his best friend."No, no lube. C'mon, this is an IKEA-shelf, and not a porn..."


	9. Valentines

**A/N: Now I'm even getting inspiration from shady spoilers... Wow. **

**Again, thank all of you who leave me comments. I'm always grateful for feedback. Also, I think it's great people have these drabbles on their Alerts. Seriously? Mind. Blown.**

* * *

Kurt sat on the couch, his back snuggled closely against his boyfriends chest. Blaine had his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt's chest and hummed quietly into Kurt's ear until he was interrupted.

„Do you remember our first Valentine's Day?" Kurt's eyes were closed, and he was smiling contently.

„Of course, every single one. But which one are you talking about?" Blaine's hand started drawing shapes onto Kurt's shirt.

„The one where I finally confessed I was madly in love with you, wouldn't shut up about how it would be okay if you didn't feel that way because being friends would be totally fine, too... and then you kissed me, for the first time, and I felt complete... that one?" A kiss on Kurt's temple.

„The one after we started dating, when I took you to see my Grandparents on their 50 year anniversary; when my Nana took one look at you and told that if I ever let you go I'd be the biggest fool in the history of human kind, and my Grampa kept telling you he was sure you'd never break my heart?" A kiss on Kurt's earlobe.

He snuggled a little closer, if that was even possible before he shook his head slowly, looking dreamily into the dying flames of the fireplace. "No, I was talking about the one when I never thought this was ever gonna happen... the one when I overheard you telling that boy... what was his name... Clint, or something? When you told him you were in love with someone else, and I was too oblivious to realize you were talking about me..."A kiss on Kurt's neck.

„Oh that one... Yeah, that was our only sad Valentine's Day. I'd rather not think about that one today. I prefer to remember the one when we cuddled in front of the fireplace, and I told you I want to take the next step... and every single step after that! The one when I gave you my promise to marry you as soon as it's legal and you're willing." A kiss on Kurt's lips, only possible because Kurt turned his head to stare adoringly at his fiance.

„You're such a dork" Kurt's airy laugh was music in Blaine's ears when his lover reached for the necklace with the ring, the words _You're my Teenage Dream_ carved into it. "That last one was today!"


	10. Fashionably Late

**A/N: To continue with the initial theme, have some drunk!Blaine :) This is a slightly older drabble (meaning, about a week ols? one and a half weeks old?)**

* * *

Kurt was a little late, he knew that. And it wasn't entirely accidental. He just really tried to avoid alcohol, and if he came to the party when everybody was already slightly tipsy, maybe he could get away with not drinking at all. Not that anyone could pressure him into it, but he would feel awkward always rejecting a drink. So yeah, definitely the best idea to show up late.

He knew most of the students at this party, after all it was one of his fellow Warbler's home this party was held at. Still, when he came in, he had to look until he spotted a familiar face across the room.  
And apparently Blaine had seen him too, judging by the enthusiastic wave and… oh my gosh… was he… _prancing?_

Before Kurt could get over the initial shock of this, Blaine was already standing in front of him, flinging his arms around the neck of the just slightly taller teenager - a total surprise to Kurt. "Hey there…" he slurred, "I already started to miss you… you're late!" And he sported the most adorable pout Kurt had ever seen.  
"I know, I'm sorry…" Kurt could barely tear his eyes from Blaine's clouded ones. "Blaine, are you drunk?" such a stupid question, why else would Blaine behave in a way that was totally untypical?  
"Well.. I may or may not have enjoyed some of the punch… it tastes like strawberry and vanilla! You'll love it" Blaine explained giggling, still pressed against Kurt. "But before that…" with that he grabbed Kurt's collar "…I wanna dance!"

And while a grinning Blaine pulled Kurt towards the "dance floor" in the spacious living room of the mansion, Kurt regretted running late when he could have enjoyed more time with his positively adorable and surprisingly flirtatious best friend.


	11. Warblers like to party

**A/N: And again, an older drabble, written on the same day as the previous. Enjoy!**

* * *

At first Blaine had thought he imagined things. Like Kurt looking at him from across the room. Like Kurt winking at him when the alcohol they were _totally not having_ at this party gave Blaine the courage to smile at the cute teenager on the leather couch. Like the giggles and the blush creeping over Kurt's cheeks when Jeff said something. He would have gotten jealous, but ny the looks both Jeff and Kurt shot him they must have talked about him.  
Was that a reason for Kurt to blush like this? Dapper!Blaine must investigate.

Admittedly, it wasn't too easy navigating the slightly uncooperative room. But despite the obnoxious spinning, Blaine soon let himself flop down next to the gorgeous countertenor. Again, this made Kurt giggle, and Blaine took the chance to wink at him. "Hey Handsome… what were you both talking about?" he curiously asked, and Kurt's face flushed even more.  
"Oh, we were just admiring your fashion style. Those jeans are VERY becoming on you" Kurt quipped, biting his bottom lip and shooting a coy look at Blaine.  
"Well, I wasn't joking when I sang Teenage Dream" Blaine responded.  
Jeff began squirming in his seat next to Kurt.  
"Oh, I can definitely see that" Kurt's face was flushed by now, and he shyly averted his eyes. "I was just telling Jeff how great your ass looks in those skintights…. that might actually be an understatement!" again, Kurt giggled in the most adorable way, the way that made Blaine want to kiss him and never stop.  
"Oh, I'm sure my ass looks nowhere as fine as yours…" His voice was merely a whisper by now, and he could see the goosebumps running over Kurt's neck and arms.

By now, Kurt noticed that the seat at his other side was empty. "Hey, I'm sorry, I need to find Jeff…" his voice trailed off while he looked at Blaine apologetically.  
Blaine couldn't stop feeling a little jealous. "Why? Am I not good enough for you?" He started to pout a little in the hope Kurt might give him a little peck to make up for his hurt pride. But no such luck. Instead, Kurt just giggled again and started getting up. His legs seemed to be just as wobbly as Blaine's had felt when he came over, so Kurt was probably just as drunk. Funny, how Blaine noticed despite his level of intoxication.  
"Don't be silly, silly… you can't gush about the person you're talking to, makes you look like an idiot!" Kurt had leaned forward to whisper those words into Blaine's ear, and the feeling of his breath on his ear made Blaine close his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, Kurt was gone. He was standing at the other side of the room, throwing Blaine glances and giggling about something Jeff said.


	12. Kluck KlaineDuck?

**A/N: This is probabbly the crackiest drabble I have written... I blame the fact that I didn't sleep that night**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were happily cuddling on Blaine's bed after a movie marathon when all of a sudden, something caught Kurt's eye. Before Blaine could react, he pulled a little plush duck closer.

"Now, what is this duck doing in your bed?" Kurt asked with barely concealed curiosity. Blaine's cheeks turned a bit red while he wrapped his arm tighter around his boyfriend, pulling him closer so Kurt was tucked into his side.

"This is Mr. Ducky. I've had him as long as I can remember, and whenever I feel lost, I just talk to him…" he tried to explain as matter-of-fact-ly as he could manage.  
Kurt couldn't help but smile at the nostalgic look on Blaine's face as he held Mr. Ducky in his free hand, looking fondly at him.

"So… did you ever talk to him about me?" Kurt asked hesitatingly. His hand started drawing circles on Blaine's toned chest, only covered by his Dalton dress shirt.  
Blaine bit his lip before nodding "Of course, I tell him everything… And while we were both busy hiding our feelings from each other, he didn't really like you for making me sad. But now he's quite fond of you" he declared, a teasing glimmer in his eyes when he turned his head to look at Kurt.

"That is very nice, I guess his approval is critical for any relationship to work?" Kurt played along.  
"You betcha!"


	13. The 4th Wall

**A/N: Okay, does this even classify as a drabble? This is seriously the shortest one I've ever written!  
**

* * *

Blaine smiled when the winner for "Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Series, Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for Television". Snuggled closely against Kurt's chest, blanket draped across them, he just couldn't help it.  
"Look, the hot young actor won!"  
"I still don't know why you think he's that attractive…"  
"Because he looks like you, just not as cute!"  
With that, Blaine breathed a series of small kisses against Kurt's neck.


	14. Gotta Catch 'Em All

**A/N: okay, so what I said in the last drabble... being the shortest... I think we have another contestant .**

* * *

Kurt huffed, while Mercedes stared at him in disbelieve. "You guys fought?" That was so unreal, Kurt and Blaine would never get into a heated argument… much less over _this_.  
"What can I say? He clearly has no idea, and does not appreciate the flaming awesomeness of Charmander!" Kurt frowned, and muttered under his breath "Bulbasaur… really? going for the easy way out? Such a coward!"  
Mercedes just sighed. Kurt and Blaine had the most amazing relationship, but this was just…. strange!

* * *

Blaine still pouted hugging the framed picture of his smiling boyfriend, ignoring Wes and David who were playing Halo on _his_ Xbox. "Charmander… Why did I know he'd go for the cute one? Bulbasaur still kicks ass, though…."


	15. Pink Balloon

**A/N: I'm in the process to upload a big chunk of my old drabbles. This is one of my favourites, only surpassed by the one after this. **

* * *

Kurt and Blaine enjoyed their strolls in the park. Everything seemed so easy when they walked arm in arm, surrounded by nature. Granted, now that they lived in New York there wasn't much nature, but Central Park was well enough.

While they were happily walking along the path, discussing their new classes now that college finally started - they were both freshmen, and although they both went to college in New York, they had chosen different colleges - and all of a sudden a little girl in a bright yellow dress ran into Blaine. The red balloon she had held in her hand went flying, and she watched it go with tears in her eyes.

Kurt didn't quite know how to handle it, except to look for the mother which approached fast. Blaine however knelt down in front of the little girl. "Are you alright?" a shy nod followed. "I'm really sorry about your balloon… do you want to buy a new one?" A shy nod. And while Blaine smiled at the little girl, Kurt noticed his eyes flickering up with a questioning look to the young woman who now stood behind her daughter. She nodded slightly, engaging into conversation with Kurt while Blaine took Amanda by her little hand ("She's four now, she just had her birthday" her mother told Kurt while she kept an eye on her adorable girl) and walked to the balloon stand with her. And while Blaine and Amanda picked a new balloon ("The pink one!") Kurt realized - without ever before having given it even the spark of a thought - that one day, he wanted to have kids with Blaine.


	16. Perfect for you

**A/N: I appologize to those who have this on Alert... I'm probably flooding your inboxes by now :( SORRY!**

* * *

Blaine looked out of the window, biting his bottom lip. Only 24 hours left… He watched the sunset as his heart started to ache. What if…?

A pair of slender, toned arms wrapped around his waist, as if Kurt knew exactly what he needed right now. "What's wrong, Honey?" he whispered softly, his breath caressing Blaine's ear.

Blaine could barely contain a sigh. Kurt always knew when something was up, it was as if he had a sixth sense for that. "I was wondering…" Hesitation. "Do you ever feel like… you're missing something?" Insecurity laced through his voice. While he was still an expert on controlling himself, that never seemed to work with Kurt. To him, he was an open book.  
And Kurt didn't even frown or pull back. He just leaned his head against Blaine's and chuckled softly. "No, never… Why would I?"  
Blaine shrugged slightly, leaning against the slightly taller man behind him. "It's just… I know I'm your first, _and_ _only_… So I'm scared that you will wake up one day and feel like… you missed out on something." With everyone else, Blaine would have disguised his fears, expecting a laughter. But Kurt would never laugh about his insecurities.

And he didn't. He just pulled Blaine closer, watching the sunset with him. "I never missed out on anything. We took each other out on dates, bought flowers, stuck notes into our lockers, and you had every single one of my firsts. You are all I ever wanted, and all I'll ever need." Blaine's hands found Kurt's and he laced their fingers together when he heard the determination in Kurt's voice.

"Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve someone as perfect as you" Blaine whispered, a smile dancing across his lips.

"I'm not perfect, and I don't need to be… I just need to be perfect for you, just how you are perfect for me" A tender kiss on Blaine's neck followed. "We have been together ever since High School, and tomorrow when the sun sets, I will become your husband. We will share the rest of our lives. And I couldn't be happier."


	17. Easter Blaine

"Daddy, Daddy!" Kurt smiled at Julie when she stormed the kitchen where he was busy preparing three mugs of chocolate milk.  
"What is it, Darling?" he asked patiently, sitting down her little cup at her place.  
"Can I go see if the Easter Bunny was there tonight, Daddy?" He couldn't help smiling at the happy twinkle in her eyes and her soft, bouncing curls.  
"First, we're gonna have some special Easter Chocolate milk, alright, honey?" She spread out her tiny arms, wanting to be picked up, and he obliged, setting her down on her chair. "Did you wake Papa?"  
"Oh yes, she did..." a soft voice whispered in Kurt's ear and a shiver ran down his spine. "She came in and jumped up on the bed, bouncing until I got up... Gee, I wonder where she learned to be so stubborn." his husband teased before grabbing the two remaining mugs and setting them down on the table.  
As soon as Kurt sat down, Julie started speaking again. "Can I go look what the Bunny brought now, please?" Her mouth was smudged with chocolate, and she looked so pleadingly that Kurt could not resist.  
"Oh, all right, let's go take a look!" with an adorable squeal, their little girl darted for the door.  
Blaine smiled after his two angels before letting his head sink down onto the table. He had been up all night, first hiding the sweets, and then making sure his hubby got _his_ Easter gift...


	18. Romeo and Julian

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

Kurt sighed. He was sitting on his bed, opposite of Blaine. "Why did you chose this scene for Theatre Arts again, and why do _I_ have to help you?" Not that he didn't like that scene... after all, that was the first kiss between Romeo and Juliet...

"I thought it was a very important scene, the scene that seals their fate... you know, Romeo rushing it, Juliet letting it happen, getting swept away by him... and in the end they die. And it's Romeo's fault, entirely... can we continue now?"

"I still don't get why _I am the one_ you asked to help... I'm not even in that class with you!" Kurt protested, earning a frustrated sigh from Blaine.

"Can we just carry on? _Please?_" he urged. Kurt swallowed. He couldn't... no way! Blaine never did something with an ulterior motive!

"You know, you could have just _asked_ if you want to kiss me that badly..." he mentioned off handedly, not expecting what Blaine would do next. But suddenly, he felt Blaine's lips on his.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Kurt whispered when Blaine pulled away, resulting in a smile and an equally whispered response.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again."


	19. Bills Bills Bills

**A/N:today I want to send a special shoutout to IfOnlyLoveWasLikeTheMovies87... you are awesome, I love when you are flooding my inbox with reviews ;)**

* * *

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, the angry gaze of his parents fixed on him. OR maybe it was disappointment,he always had problems reading his parents.

"So, you wanna explain yourself, young man?" his father's voice cut the uncomfortable silence in the Anderson's living room.

"Well, you see, there was this boy..." His mother's sigh revealed that this was probably not the best strat into this conversation. "It's not like we're together, or something, he just needed someone to talk to..." He quickly added, earning a doubtful look.

"So, this boy needed you to text him over, and over, and over again?" His father asked with a questioning look. "What could possibly be that important?"

Blaine swallowed beneath his father's eyes. "Bullying at school, it was pretty bad.." He hoped that his parents would just accept it, without asking any more questions, and he seemed to be lucky today His father leaned back into the leather couch.

"Okay, I can understand that you wanted to help him... just, how many texts did you send him? Di you have an idea how high the bill is?"

Blaine's mind raced, he tried to come up with an estimate. "Uhm... I have quite a lot of free texts, so... maybe... 100 bucks?" he murmured? It had to be quite a lot for his parents to make this kind of drama.

"Guess again!" his father deadpanned handing him the bill on which Blaine could read that his estimate had been 400 $ off.


	20. Cookies

**A/N: sorry for not updating in a while. Here, have some steamy boy-kisses!**

* * *

They had long finished baking, and just set down the bowl. Blaine was already breathing not as easily as before, and Kurt's cheeks were utterly flushed. But he just smiled and reached for one of the beaters.

Blaine swallowed when Kurt's tongue darted out, slowly licking the batter off. He leaned lasciviously against the counter, seemingly oblivious to Blaine's staring. However, if the manner with which he kept cleaning the beater was any indication, he knew exactly what his behavious was doing to Blaine.

Finally, he could not resist anymore. Blaine leaned forward, putting his hands on the counter at either side of Kurt. He closed the distance, only the beater separating him from Kurt's alluring lips.

Kurt's breath hitched when he felt Blaine this close, and a shudder ran through his whole body when he could feel Blaine's tongue joining his, licking the batter, and once in a while making contact with his own. It was like lightning strikes, every time Blaine would let his tongue pass by Kurt's, barely touching. Sometimes the tips would meet, and once in a while it would caress its counterpart around one of the metal wires.

When there was no batter left on the beater, Kurt opened his eyes, thrilled by the intensity in Blaine's eyes. Shakily, he let out his breath when Blaine reached past him, grabbing the second beater. "We still have the other left to clean..."


	21. Coffee Date

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update.. I'm working on a longer piece at the moment, and it's turning out to be quite a challenge... Stay tuned for that!**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had just sat down on their usual table at their favorite coffee shop (it was Blaine's turn to buy) when all of a sudden, Kurt's cellphone rang with the familiar tune of Mercedes calling. Kurt shot a quick apologetic glance at Blaine, gauging if it would be okay if he took the call. Blaine however just smiled and nodded, he was far too busy dunking his biscotti in his medium drip and stuffing his face to hold a conversation right now, anyways. So Kurt took the call, listening to Mercedes complaining how awful Rachel had been this week, how she was turning back into her old diva-self, even worse then ever before.

Not a minute later, all of a sudden Blaine's cellphone started ringing. He just sighed annoyed, set down the food and glanced at his cellphone. Kurt was just telling Mercedes that maybe Rachel fell on her head and forgot the last year, so Blaine showed Kurt who called before taking it. And immediately, he had to listen to Rachel's rant about why Kurt was busy and on his phone on the rare occurrence that she needed to vent her anger at him. And that, because Kurt was obviously too occupied by his best friend, Blaine would now need to substitute.

Both boys looked at each other, sighed and set down their phones on their table. At least that way the girls could rant all they wanted and not distract them on their coffee non-date.


	22. Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

**A/N: finally, another drabble. This one has a little spoiler to episode 2.14, so if you don't know the promos, don't read!**

**I really enjoyed writing this, after I had the idea that February is a sweeps month, too...  
**

* * *

Kurt sighed when he grabbed his grande nonfat mocha.

"That, Sir, is what we call rock bottom!" he told Blaine, who was just texting Rachel telling her he was so sorry about that kiss, that he was totally gay and he hoped she didn't interpret anything wrong. A smile was plastered across his face, although Kurt knew exactly it wasn't one of happiness. Blaine was ashamed about how drunk he got, and that he had forgotten just about everything after his second wine cooler.

"You know what I find pretty sad?" Kurt asked, carrying Blaine's medium drip too because Blaine was still busily texting, rewording his text over and over again to get it just right.

"No, but do tell!" he still replied, and Kurt grinned a litte despite himself, because Blane obviously paid attention although he was otherwise occupied.

"It's kind of... sad - I don't find a word that describes it better right now -that Rachel got further with you, although we are both gay..." Kurt's voice trailed off, because all of a sudden, Blaine shoved his phone into his pocket, grabbed their coffee and put it on the table next to them.

"Well, that is something we could easily change" Blaine all but whispered, grabbing hold of Kurt's hands and leaning in, stopping rigth before their lips touched, probably so Kurt could retreat if he wanted to.  
As if Kurt would ever do that.

Their coffee was forgotten as they kissed in the middle of their favourite coffee shop.


	23. Meaning Of Life

**A/N: sorry, this is kind of depressing... It was inspired by cleverbot, who used the same words Blaine uses in the end when I asked him Kurt's question. **

* * *

Kurt clutched his cup of coffee, shivering a little despite the warmth of the coffee house. His phone lay next to his elbow, where he had dropped it after he had got the dreadful call... The call that Mercedes had been in a car crash, and that, while she was still alive, she was in a critical condition, and they didn't know if she would make it.  
Blaine sat down next to him, dumping even more cinnamon into his medium drip then normally. Outside of the window where they sat, cabs drove by, across Time's Square, just the regular New York traffic. Life went on.

"What is the meaning of life?"  
Kurt's voice was quiet, almost not audible in the buzz of the coffee house, the regular patrons ordering their coffee to go in their usual morning hectic.

Blaine's hand landed on the small of his back, slowly rubbing circles, trying to soothe him. "I think, that answer is different for everyone." Blaine's voice was soft, and it helped calm Kurt.  
Still, he closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly upwards.  
"It's just so unfair... All of us just started college!" He had to fight really hard not to cry, but that would probably be too embarrassing in here. "Why does this happen? Its always people close to me..."  
What Kurt didn't say, but Blaine knew he meant to say was "What if something like this happens to you, too?"  
"Hey, it will be alright... we will take the next flight we can get, and when we are in L.A. you will see that Mercedes will be fine. They said she's stable at the moment, and they are doing the best they can. You will see her smile again, and hear her incredible voice."  
Kurt had to smile despite himself, Blaine just always knew what to say. "We?" he murmured with a little side glance.  
"Yes, we. I'm not letting you fly all the way across the country all by yourself if the destination is your injured best friend!"

Kurt leaned against Blaine tenderly, breathing in the scent of his body wash, his shampoo and the coffee Blaine quietly sipped. "You're the best boyfriend I could ever imagine."

Blaine slipped his arm around Kurt's waist, holding him close. "No, I just found my personal answer to your question."  
When Kurt looked at him questioningly, Blaine added "The meaning to life is you."


	24. Meaning of Life, part 2

**A/N: so here is the second part of the last drabble... I kind of couldn't let Mercedes' future in the open, and so this happened. **

* * *

Kurt leaned against Blaine, clutching his shirt tightly.  
"Are you gonna be okay, Honey?" Blaine's strong arms around him calmed Kurt immensely.  
"Yeah, I think... It's just... I'm scared to see her like this, you know?" Kurt's voice trembled ever so slightly, but he was sure Blaine would notice. And just as he thought, Blaine's hold on him fastened a little.  
"I know, it's gonna be hard... but I'm here, okay? I'm not going anywhere, and we can leave if it's too hard for you, alright?" Blaine's hand wandered into his hair, gently stroking the strands in his nape.  
"No, leaving is not an option... we're staying, no matter what!" Kurt tried to be strong, but he knew he couldn't fool Blaine.  
"Please, Kurt... If you need to go, if it's getting too much, it's okay to leave."

Slightly annoyed, Kurt stepped away from the comforting grasp of his boyfriends arms and entered the room.

Mercedes lay in the hospital bed, hooked on wires, a machine beeping in a regular beat. Kurt swallowed at the sight. A few years back, he already had to face such a situation, when his father had a heart attack.  
He could feel Blaine entering the room behind him, closing the door quietly.  
"Can you leave, please? I need some time alone with Merc..." Kurt mumbled, but all he could feel were Blaine's arms around him and his warm chest against his back.  
"I'm not going anywhere... I know you, and even if you say you want to be alone, you really want me to stay anyways..." Blaine could barely hide the slight smile in his voice, and Kurt sighed, allowing himself to lean against him. How did Blaine know him so well?

"What did I do to deserve you?"  
A chuckle. "You exist, and that gives me courage... you are the reason I strive to be a better person, to be perfect for you."  
"Would you stop already with saying such cheesy things?"  
"Why? You secretly enjoy it." A kiss in the neck.  
"Damn you and your perfect knowledge of me..." Kurt closed his eyes and took in the confidence and love radiating out from behind him. And it gave him all the courage he needed. "You know... what I was thinking about the last few days, before all of this happened, and even more afterwards?" he quietly asked.  
"No, but I'm sure you will tell me now." Blaine's breath against his ear.  
"I was thinking, that... I know, we're just freshmen at college, but in a few years, if you still love me that much by then and didn't grow tired of my diva attitude..."  
"As if that could ever happen" chuckled under Blaine's breath.  
"Don't interrupt me! Anyways, after graduation... the first thing I want to do... is marry you" Kurt held his breath, feeling Blaine's breath hitch and his heart speed up. But before Blaine could as much as mutter a response, Kurt saw Mercedes' eyes flutter and her hand twitch.

Instantly, he was at her side, clutching her hand. "Mercedes... can you hear me?"  
Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Hey guys... nice to see you... so, what did I miss?" her voice sounded raspy, all the velvety smoothness gone.  
Blaine stepped behind Kurt, laying his hands on the slender man's shoulders. "Oh, my fiancé here just proposed to me..."  
"And you couldn't wait a minute with that?"  
Kurt couldn't help but laugh, tears filling his eyes from happiness over his sassy best friend being back, and the warmth of his fiancé's hand on his shoulder.


	25. Dressing Blaine

**A/N:** finally, another drabble. I'm sorry I was away for so long...

* * *

"I'll get it" Kurt yelled and ran downstairs when the doorbell rang. Finn was still getting ready for the party Rachel was having (and to which Kurt had not been invited, thank you very much), Burt was sitting in the living room watching TV with Carole cuddled up next to him.

Out on the porch he found a smiling Blaine, wrapped up in his coat and a bright yellow scarf. "Hey... ready to go?"  
"Well, Finn is still getting ready, so you might want to come in for a minute... I sure hope he gets done soon, I want to be fashionably late, not actually late!"

A quiet laugh bubbled from Blaine's lips and made Kurt's insides squirm... And then they squirmed some more, but only because Blaine had opened his coat and beneath was... the most horrendous batic shirt Kurt ever saw.  
"Oh, hell to the no!" He exclaimed, shaking his head. "You are not going to a party with my friends dressed in THAT!"  
"What? You don't like my shirt? It's my favourite..."  
"Blaine, that was trendy about 20 years ago... not long enough to be vintage... well, it will probably never be vintage, just saying. C'mon, I'll find something else for you to wear! And I'm letting you borrow another scarf, too..."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and started to lead him upstairs, just when Finn came trampling down the stairs. "Hey, looking good Kurt... going somewhere? Hey Blaine, like that shirt!"  
Kurt quickly turned to give Blaine a pointed look, whispering "told you it's horrendous" before turning to Finn again. "Yes, we're going to Rachel's party, and you're gonna drive us. And no complaining, I saw your browser history... you wouldn't want Carole to know about the 'secret' folder in your bookmarks, would you?"  
Finn blanched at that idea, and nodded quickly. "Okay... so, you're ready to go?"  
"No, I'll dress Blaine first... I think I have just the outfit for the occasion..."  
Kurt's knowing smile made Blaine chuckle. "I just hope you'll let me wear the jeans, I don't think I could fit into one of your pants..."  
Finn didn't quite manage to dissapear in time to avoid hearing Kurt's coy "Oh, thinking about getting into my pants already, mister?" and Blaine's laugh about that joke - at least Finn hoped it was one!

When Blaine and Kurt came back downstairs, Blaine's jeans were now neatly rolled up where the hem had pooled around his feet before, and he was wearing one of Kurt's sweaters and a shirt Finn vaguely remembered as being something Kurt had found at a thrift shop a few weeks ago. It turned out to be a little big on Kurt, but it seemed to fit Blaine quite nicely.

Just when he was about to grab his own scarf, Kurt stopped Blaine's hand midair. "No way I'm lettign you put on that atrocity again. Here, take that, it goes realyl well with your sweater!"  
Blaine eyed the scarf, and then smiled at Kurt. "It's the same shade of red like your shirt... sure you don't want to take it yourself?"  
"No!" Kurt answered exasperated. "That would be too much red... you never want to overdo it with bright, flashy colours liek that. One item only, Blaine. Gosh, I have to teach you alot, don't I?"  
Blaine only shrugged, smiling apologetic. "Sorry... Guess wearing that uniform everywhere kind of stunted my fashion sense a bit..."  
"I'd say... from now on, I don't want to see you in that thing when we meet outside of school! And tomorrow, we'll go shopping!"

"Guys, are you done now? We need to get going, at this rate we'll be the last there..." Finn finally spoke up, interupting their little banter.  
"Perfect! That's exactly what I was going for. Now, Blaine, let's see how awful that party will be... I bet Rachel is wearing something horrendous... although I'm not sure it could be as bad as that shirt you were wearinig..."


	26. Making Up

**A/N: I realize this probably doesn't qualify as a drabble, but it started like my usual drabbles and kind of evolved from that. Plus, I decided to put my One-Shots in here too from now on. Now, I hope you enjoy this little piece :)**

* * *

When Blaine returned from the restroom, he saw Kurt leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in each hand. Kurt shot him a hopeful smile, and Blaine lowered his head to look at his feet when he stood in front of his friend – he was still his friend, wasn't he? They hadn't talked in days...

He remembered the little sting in his heart when he had seen Kurt sit at their table with who he now knew had been Rachel instead of him, how Kurt had practically ran from rehearsal as soon as Wes had brought down his gavel to close the session, and how Kurt had not spoken a word to him since that fight...

"You wanna talk about it?" Kurt's voice was soft, and Blaine looked up surprised. He had expected Kurt to be vengeful, rubbing it into his face that he had been right all along. Looking into the smiling face encouraged him, and Blaine nodded.

"But not here...let's go outside." He turned to hold the door for Kurt, and when the cold air hit him he shivered, thankfully accepting the medium drip Kurt offered.

An awkward silence settled between them, something they had never experienced before, until finally Blaine spoke up."You saw that in there, didn't you?" Blaine already knew the answer, but he didn't know how to start the conversation.

"Yeah... Look, I know I wasn't exactly supportive of you before, and I'm really sorry for that. I'm your friend – if you'll still have me – and I shouldn't have put my feelings before yours. I was selfish, but I want to be there for you now. It's the least I can do for you."

Blaine couldn't fight the smile that sneaked across his lips. "You were selfish, you're right. But I guess I was kind of insensitive about the whole thing, especially after last week..." He looked back at the Lima Bean, hearing Kurt again _'I thought the person you wanted to ask out... was me'. _

A silence settled between them again, and Blaine turned the cup in his hands awkwardly. Something was still unspoken between them, and he kind of wondered what it was.

"You know, you were my best friend..." Blaine heard Kurt inhale sharply, and he immediately corrected himself. "... _are_ my best friend." A shy look into Kurt's direction showed Blaine that his friend has closed his eyes, letting out his breath shakily. "When I told you about... about me maybe being bi... I kind of hoped that you would understand, that you would support me while I figure it out."

Kurt nodded. "I know, and that's what I should have done. You were just being honest, but I guess I was freaked out because all of a sudden, so much I thought I knew about you was completely off. I realized that, even though we are so open with each other, we still don't know so much about who the other really is..." Kurt trailed off, and Blaine nodded solemly.

"So when did you figure you wanted to be there for me?"

"Hm, after you and Rachel were on that date. I talked to her and realized how selfish she was about all of it, and I knew I didn't want to be like that."

"So, why didn't you talk to me today? You've been avoiding me all day, you even left when I sat down next to Wes at your table at lunch!"

Kurt flinched, and Blaine immediately regretted that he had raised his voice. "Well, to be honest, I was still kind of hurt... still _am_, actually. But I want to be there for you now, so I guess I'll go back to acting hurt tomorrow"

For one moment, Blaine wondered if Kurt was just being sarcastic, but looking into his sad face he realized that Kurt was being completely honest. "Wait, what are you hurt about?"

Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes a little. "About you comparing me to Karofsky" he whispered. Blaine could already see the tears swelling up in Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt I would never do that!" he protested, stopping and grabbing Kurt's shoulder to turn him towards himself. "All I tried to say was that the reason for your actions were kind of like the reasons for what he did. But even though you kind of sucked at being my friend at that moment" Kurt flinched again, scrunching his face a little "You were still that: my friend. And what he did was a thousand times worse then you being unsupportive." He smiled at Kurt, hoping he understood what he tried to say. "I guess I should have made that more clear. Guess my hurt about being kind of left alone clouded my judgement there."

Kurt sighed, leaning carefully into Blaine's touch. "Well, I guess you kind of had a point... He didn't like who I was, and I didn't like what you told me about what you maybe were... and just because I didn't agree, I hurt you..."

Blaine smiled at Kurt, pulling him into a brief hug. "So, we're okay?"

Kurt nodded against Blaine's cheek, tensing a little in his touch, so Blaine pulled away quickly.

"You realize, that was our first fight?" Kurt smiled at Blaine, and Blaine nodded, chuckling into his coffee. "I'm so glad we talked it out, even though it took way too long..."

Blaine turned to his friend again. "I missed you so much those days."

He could see Kurt's face blush slightly, and bit his lips. Hopefully, he didn't send the wrong signals again!

"Yeah, I missed you too... It kind of sucked not to go for coffee with you, I was in withdrawal so badly" Kurt quipped.

"So, I guess we should take measures to avoid fighting because we misunderstand each other."

Kurt shot Blaine a confused look, so Blaine clarified. "We should have, like a rule... Whenever we think the other is overreacting, we should stop and say something like 'I think you misunderstood me, please explain what you think I tried to say'."

Kurt laughed, leaning against Blaine's car which they had reached long ago. "Sounds like something old married couples get taught in couple's therapy"

Blaine shruged, beaming at Kurt. "I kind of heard my parents use that in their fights after one of their sessions... but hey, it seems to work, so..."

He nudged Kurt's shoulder a little, smiling fondly at him. "What do you say, movies at my place? I kind of crave Anastasia right now."

"Sure, but only if we can sing along!"

"As if I would have it any other way..."

"True!"


End file.
